¿Quién es Hikarukun? Game!
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Porque lo que más asustaba a los gemelos, era ser diferentes. Kaoru x Haru x Hikaru


**Disclaimer: **Ouran no es mío. La historia está basada en uno de los capítulos del anime.

Este ya está Beteado (?) :3 y aprovado jajaja xD esto, pues... Gracias a Eliza, por aguantarme mis escritos a mitad de la noche y aun así leerlos y corregirlos. Creo que me estoy haciendo dependiente de ella jajaja xD

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién es Hikaru-kun? Game!<strong>

"_Jamás nadie había entrado en nuestro mundo_" pensaron los gemelos mientras veían a Haruhi.

Esa primera vez que habían jugado el juego tan popular de "¿Quién es hikaru-kun?" con Haruhi, ella había identificado correctamente quién era Hikaru y quién era Kaoru. Por supuesto que no era la primera persona en hacerlo pero siempre que alguien lo hacía ellos lo negaban y las personas sencillamente admitían no saber la diferencia entre ellos. Pero Haruhi no.

–No me equivoco –les dijo mientras sonreía. –Son diferentes aunque se vean iguales.

¿Cómo los podía diferenciar? Ni siquiera sus padres podían hacerlo y ella, siendo tan simple, tan normal, tan fuera de su mundo, podía hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

¿Cuál era la palabra para identificar lo que sentían en esos momentos? Porque sentían lo mismo, siempre lo habían hecho. ¿Era acaso odio o resentimiento lo que sentían hacia su juguete?

Decidieron pelearse para tratar de pasar el asunto por alto, pero la verdad no podían dejar de pensar en ello. Un simple juguete identificándolos no era algo que pudieran dejar pasar ni algo que pudieran comprender. Necesitaban saber cómo lo hacía ¿qué los había delatado? ¿Había Kaoru levantado un poco el tono de su voz? ¿Se había equivocado hikaru en el movimiento de las manos? ¿no habían sido perfectamente simétricos como siempre? Esa noche durmieron juntos y apretaron sus cuerpos entre sí más fuerte de lo que hacían normalmente. No les gustaba la idea de ser diferentes.

Al día siguiente continuaron con su pelea fingida y lograron hacer que Haruhi aceptara dejarlos ir a su casa. Habían ganado. Claro, si se trataba de un juego ellos jamás perdían.

–Es hora de jugar el juego de "¿Quién es Hikaru-kun?" –dijeron al unísono en el Hostclub ante sus jovencitas.

–Hmm, el de rosita es Hikaru-Kun –dijo alegremente una clienta que los había visto el día anterior con sus cabellos de colores.

–Exactamente –gritaron al unísimo alegremente los gemelos. "_Estamos bien_" pensaron, "_nadie lo sabe_" se reconfortaron, "_Somos uno mismo_" se reafirmaron.

–Se equivocan –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los Hitachiin voltearon a verla y esa sonrisa plástica que adornaba sus caras desapareció, como si les hubieran quitado una máscara de encima. "_Desagradable_" pensaron. "_No nos gustas_" "_Te odiamos_" "_No nos diferencies_" pensaron miles de cosas antes de que ella continuara.

–Hoy Kaoru va de rosa y Hikaru de azul. Intercambiaron sus colores ¿verdad? –y sin esperar respuesta alguna continuó su camino. Porque no necesitaba respuesta de los gemelos. Haruhi sencillamente lo sabía.

La memoria de los gemelos regresó años atrás, hasta ese día de invierno con la nieve blanca cubriéndolo todo. Los dos sentados en la banca, como si fueran un reflejo del otro. ¿Quién se reflejaba en el espejo? ¿Era Hikaru o Kaoru? En realidad no importaba porque ellos lo sabían aunque nadie más lo supiera. Apretaron fuertemente sus manos mientras decidían ser uno mismo para siempre.

"_Ella lo sabe_" pensaron los dos mientras sujetaban sus manos como cuando eran niños. Observaron cómo ese juguete tan especial se alejaba, y por primera vez pensaron diferente. Kaoru dirigió su mirada a Hikaru y Hikaru debío haberla dirigido a Kaoru, pero en lugar de eso se quedó mirando fijamente la espalda de Haruhi mientras ella dejaba huellas en la nieve imaginaria que abundaba en sus mentes. Kaoru cerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada de regreso a Haruhi.

-"_¿Te has dado cuenta Hikaru? Hasta ahora el mundo siempre había sido __**nuestro mundo**__ o __**todo lo que no fuera nuestro mundo**__. Es la primera vez que aparece un auténtico intruso._" Pensó Kaoru, pero Hikaru no respondió a sus pensamientos y por primera vez Kaoru sintió que era diferente que Hikaru.

"_Ah_" pensaron los dos nuevamente "_no es odio, es miedo_".


End file.
